


you've been lonely too long

by scalira



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:18:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5662666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scalira/pseuds/scalira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malia finds out Scott died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'll always be right here

**Author's Note:**

> Because we all deserve seeing someone actually care about Scott and comforting him

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

It’s almost midnight, and Malia is standing in his room. She’s completely soaked from the heavy rain and her hair is stuck to her face.

“Mal, what are you doing here?” Scott hears the tiredness, the exhaustion in his own voice. He lets his fingers slide through his hair and avoids eye contact as he walks around her to close his door.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” She repeats, more persistant this time. Scott tries to walk passed her, but she grabs his wrist and forces him to look at her.

Scott realizes with a shock that her cheeks aren’t just wet from the rain.

“Have you - have you been crying?” He asks, suddenly worried.

Malia rubs at her cheeks and sniffs.

“Yeah,” she admits, proudly sticking up her chin as if to dare him to make a comment about it.

“Why?”

“Because you didn’t tell me you _died_!”

The silence in his room is twice as loud after the last word is said and Malia looks at him furiously. He’s never seen her so angry, so upset.

“I had to hear it from _Mason_! Is that why you haven’t been at school the last couple of days? Is that why you haven’t been picking up your phone?”

Scott doesn’t answer, just absentmindedly rubs the wound Theo left him to remind him of his betrayal and sits on his bed.

“Scott!” Malia snaps. When he finally looks back up at her, her expression softens.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” She asks for a third time. All the anger and frustration has left her voice, and what’s left is worry and affection.

“I didn’t think you’d care,” he finally whispers. His gaze drops again.

Malia drops to her knees in front of him and takes his hand into hers. It feels cold. Scott normally never feels cold.

“Of course I care, Scott. Why wouldn’t I?”

“Because -” he breathes out, but it sounds more like a strangled sob.

“Because _nobody_ cares.”

And just like that, she sees him crumble. She watches as the soldier in front of her shrinks to a boy, how her alpha shrinks to a scarred teenager. What’s left is sadness and sobs.

He cries in her arms until he has no tears left, and even when he stops crying, he still softly whines. He clings onto her as if she’s the only one keeping him grounded, as if she’s the only one keeping him alive.

When he finally calms down and his breathing gets even again, he grabs her hand.

“Please don’t go,” he whispers, and he looks like he’s about to break again.

“I won’t,” Malia promises. She crawls closer to him and wraps him up into her arms.

“I’m right here. I’ll always be right here.”


	2. Us against the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malia calls Kira to comfort Scott. She ends up comforting her instead.

Scottt falls asleep at 3, his eyes swollen and red from crying. Malia can tell he’s embarrassed that she saw him cry, but she doesn’t say anything about it. She just holds him, lets him use her stomach to fall asleep on. She strokes his dark hair until he’s softly snoring, and then fishes her phone out of her pocket.

She quickly types a message to Kira, explaining the situation and asking her to come over.

> “ _He needs you, Kirkir. He needs both of us.”_
> 
> _“I’ll be there in ten. Front door unlocked?”  
> _
> 
> _“Try the window.”  
> _
> 
> _“Okay. See you soon.”  
> _

She almost falls asleep waiting for her, letting the emotions and exhaustion pull her under for just a few minutes. When she opens her eyes again, Kira is crawling through the window.

Malia gently pushes Scott off her lap to help the Kitsune inside. The fox almost tumbles in, but can find her balance in time to avoid crashing into Malia and waking up Scott.

“Glad you’re here,” Malia whispers, hugging Kira tightly. She hadn’t realized how much she needed someone to comfort her, to hold her. The past couple of hours she had been the one comforting, but Scot wasn’t the only one hurting.

Because he may have died, but she lost him. She lost someone she deeply cared about, again. Even if it was for fifteen minutes and she only found out today, it still happened.

She had lost her beautiful soldier boy for fifteen minutes.

And just like that, she’s sobbing again. She’d cried on her way here, but had sucked it up when she had to comfort Scott. But now that her best friend is hugging her tightly and Scott is safe and asleep, Malia lets her sadness take over.

“Shh, Malia, it’s okay,” Kira coos, rubbing her back in response.

But it’s not, and Kira knows that too. She bites her lip in order not to cry out. Her beautiful warrior, her amazing savior had _died_. She had almost lost him forever.

She starts crying too, and Scott wakes up from the sound of sniffing and sobbing. He sits up staight to find the two girls on his bedroom floor, holding each other like their life depends on it.

“Kira? Malia? What’s wrong?” He asks, his voice hoarse with sleep and emotion. The girls look at him, then at each other and back at him and fling themselves onto him.

Scott falls back onto his mattress, the two girls on either side of him hiding their tear stroked faces in his neck. He’s taken aback by their sudden reaction, and he gently strokes their backs as they cry.

“What are we doing?” Kira suddenly asks, sitting up straight and wiping away the tears on her face.

“We shouldn’t be the ones crying. I’m so sorry, Scott.”

“Hey, it’s okay,” he whispers, giving her a kiss on her forehead.

“You can cry if you need to. I know I did.”

“Yeah, but we didn’t d- die,” Kira chokes on the last word and starts sobbing again, throwing herself in Scott’s arms.

“I’m so sorry. Why didn’t you tell us? I almost - lost… you,” she cries. Malia takes her hand and snuggles closer to her, so that their noses are almost touching on Scott’s chest.

“Should we - should we call the others?” Malia proposes.

“You know, the pack? Do you want more company? I heard company is great if you’ve just been through trauma.”

Scott smiles at her; it’s not quite his old smile, but at least his eyes smile with him.

“No, Malia. I’m good.”

“But you’ve been lonely too long,” she fires back, frowning.

“I was, but I have you two now. That’s enough.”

He stretches his neck to give Kira a kiss on the lips, and after hesitating for just a second, he pecks Malia on the lips as well.

Malia freezes in his arms for a second, glancing at Kira. But the fox just smiles and reaches over Scott’s chest to kiss her as well.

“We three against the world?” She wonders.

“I’m in.”

“Me too,” Malia smiles. She looks up into Scott’s dark eyes and kisses him again; it’s a bit weird to feel his soft lips on hers when his girlfriend is right there. 

But she guesses she’s his girlfriend too now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about maybe continuing this fic and make it a multi-chapter one, so let me know what you think and whether or not I should continue it!


End file.
